Ryans Living Room Transcript
LIVING ROOM Ryan's living room. There are two couches, a recliner, and two smaller chairs. There's a coffee table situated in the middle of the room, and an old TV on a stand. Before Basement Courtney, Lydia, and Fiona Enter Jerith Walker People enter. Jerith Walker Courtney is leaning against the side of the recliner. When Lydia and the others enter, she feels her stomach tighten with stress, but she manages a smile and small wave anyway. Maya Rice Lydia initially doesn't notice Courtney, too wrapped up in her surroundings to notice the wave -- however, Fiona /does/ notice and nudges her to get her attention. "Hey, Lyd," Fiona says, leaning a bit closer and then gesturing over toward Courtney. "Looks like you've been spotted." Lydia, now gazing over at Courtney, considers whether or not she should bother heading over. Eventually she decides that she will -- Courtney isn't /that/ annoying, after all. Jerith Walker Her smile broadens, and she straightens up. "I see you guys made it." she greets lamely. Maya Rice "Just barely," Fiona laughs from her spot at Lydia's side. "Lyd nearly crashed the car getting here 'cause of..." she trails off, pausing for a moment to see if they're still around -- While Fiona is concerning herself with being overheard, Lydia is cutting straight to the point. "Because of Rozlyn and her godawful sister." She groans loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's kids like /that/ who make me understand why birth control was invented." Jerith Walker Courtney raises her eyebrows at them, then crosses her arms and leans against the recliner again with a grin. "This sounds like an interesting story," she prompts. Maya Rice "Hardly," Lydia huffs, rolling her eyes and pushing a stray bit of hair away from her face. "The kid is a brat, she wouldn't shut up, I wanted to drive my car into a ditch. End of story." "She was, like, screaming the whole time Lyd was driving," Fiona adds. "I can't imagine what she'll be like now that she's actually /here./" Jerith Walker "That sounds like a pain in the ass; I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Courtney says, rolling her eyes. "I bet she'll get wasted five minutes in." Maya Rice Lydia laughs, nodding. "She's probably already downed half her weight in alcohol." Lydia wrinkles her nose. "I don't understand how she and Rozlyn could possibly be related...I mean, Rozlyn is annoying, don't get me wrong --" Lyd shakes her head "-- but /god,/ she is /nowhere/ near as awful as her sister." Jerith Walker Courtney snorts. "Maybe she IS adopted. Previous family didn't want her." Zaiya and Gale Enter Zaiya and Gale are standing over by the refreshments table. Gale's pointing out certain drinks and asking her boyfriend what they are. Maya Rice "I wouldn't be surprised," Lydia says with a huff, crossing her arms. She's praying that by the time the party is over, Rozlyn and her little brat of a sister will have found someone else to grab a ride home from. Jerith Walker She pushes herself away from the recliner. "Soo, are you planning on doing anything in particular? Or just gonna see what happens." Maya Rice Lydia shrugs. "I'm just waiting for things to really get started," she responds, glancing around. More people seem to be filtering into the room, chattering and collecting together in groups. "Everything will be much more fun after half of the people here are drunk off their asses." "Are you gonna include yourself in that category?" Fiona asks curiously, laughing a bit. "Cause we're going to need a designated driver by the end of the night, and it's sure as hell not going to be me." Jerith Walker "I--" Courtney starts, before remembering. "...can't drive." she finishes to herself in a mumble. Maya Rice Fiona gives Courtney a sympathetic glance. "Aw, don't worry, Court! You'll get there someday!" Lydia raises her eyebrows. "You know, that's funny coming from someone who doesn't even have her /permit./" "Why would I need a permit as long as I have you to drive me around?" Fiona grins. "You're like my own personal taxi service!" Lydia glares at her. Jerith Walker Courtney rolls her eyes again. "I'd be GLAD to give my friends a ride. But thank you," she adds. Maya Rice Lydia's glare moves from Fiona to Courtney, her expression shifting a bit. Her eyebrows are furrowed, expression puzzled. Had she meant something by her statement? Was Courtney trying to say that she should be /glad/ to have to tote around her friends in her car constantly? Fiona, sensing a change in mood, tries to shift the focus. "Aaanyway," Fiona says, glancing between Lydia and Courtney. "Do you know if your friends are here tonight? Like, Sydney and Mitzi and --" Lydia cuts Fiona off with a harsh laugh when Mitzi's name is mentioned. "God, Mitzi?" She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "I saw her when we were coming in -- she already had herself draped all over some blonde bitch." Lydia seems to consider for a moment, an almost sympathetic frown forming on her face. "Poor thing looked uncomfortable." She scoffs. "I know /I/ would be if I had to deal with some clingy ass dyke holding onto me all night long." Jerith Walker Courtney's stomach had dropped when the mood shifted. Had she said something wrong? The bad gut feeling soon shifts to an anger, however, when Lydia refers to Mitzi as a "clingy ass dyke". She's extremely close to saying 'don't talk about Mitzi like that' and walking off, but...what would that do to her position on the squad? Instead she just goes silent and glares at the ground. Takes a sip from her cup. Maya Rice Noticing the fact that Courtney has essentially dropped out of the conversation, Lydia frowns. "Is something wrong, Courtney?" She raises her eyebrows. While she was aware that Courtney was supposedly friends with Mitzi, she couldn't imagine that anyone /actually/ liked her. Was Courtney /really/ offended by what she'd said? "I know she's supposed to be your friend, but just try and tell me you don't think she's at least a /little/ annoying." Now that the attention isn't focused on her, Fiona takes this opportunity to go run and grab a drink for herself, watching the conversation between Court and Lydia with a frown. This wasn't going to end well. Jerith Walker Courtney's heart starts to pound. "She's wonderful." She keeps herself from adding anything else by taking another sip. Her glare hasn't softened. Maya Rice Lydia laughs in disbelief, surprised that Courtney was brave enough to say anything in defense of Mitzi. "Alright," she remarks. "Whatever you say, Courtney." Lydia glances around the room, realizing that Fiona has abandoned her. "Speaking of annoying..." she huffs, shaking her head before leaving Courtney on her own, heading in the direction of Fiona. Fiona gives a nervous grin when Lydia approaches, picking up a cup from the table and extending it towards her like a peace offering. "I made you a drink?" Fiona and Lydia Exit Marlene Enters Andrew Gaidry Marlene pokes her head into the room, looking around for anyone she might have met that day. Anyone familiar in the slightest. Marlene Exits Jerith Walker Courtney lets out a sigh of relief when Lydia leaves. Part of her is :/ about being basically abandoned, but Lydia isn't exactly...a fun presence to be around. She takes a few much bigger drinks. Jerith Walker Gale pulls her own personal cup from a small purse she had brought, and mixes a drink with Zaiya's help. She has a hand over her mouth, and is giggling quietly, cheeks rather pink. "...You sure?" he asks hesitantly, sporting a nervous smile. She nods. "...just be careful." "I--I will." she giggles. After a while of hanging out and just kind of avoiding everyone, Gale tentatively trying out the drink a few times, Zaiya leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm going to find a bathroom. Be right back." Gale smiles in acknowledgement and gives a little wave. Stuart Enters Stuart enters the living room and looks around. Most of the girls there seemed to already be with a group of people... His eyes are drawn to Gale as Zaiya heads away from her, and he smiles contentedly and starts over. "Hey! Name's Stuart." He says as he approaches her, holding out his hand. Gale hadn't seemed to notice him before he began speaking. "Oh--!..." She pulls her cup away from her lips, turning to face him. Notices his sopping wet clothing and dripping hand. Cocks her head. He #realizes. Withdraws his hand. "You don't have to take that; sorry." He chuckles. "My friends just completely betrayed me." He rolls his eyes, smiling. Gale gives him an absent smile, not understanding. "So, I haven't seen you around before...What's /your/ name?" "...My name's Gale." she looks off to the side, fiddling anxiously with her skirt. Juliette Enters Maya Rice Juliette is lounging in a corner of the room, phone out and on her lap. She's occupied with texting her sister, occasionally sending her pictures of her surroundings. Gail is chatting happily with a group of friends. Jaxon and Cam Enter Trashley Marie Jax and Sara walk in and Jax smiles. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Stay here I'll be back." Sara groaned and looked around as Jax walked away. Not many people had arrived yet, she immediately pulled out her phone and sat down. She looked at cute irks on tumblr. Jerith Walker "Nice, nice." Stuart stares at the cup in her hand for several moments before sweeping his gaze casually around the room, not wanting to make it seem like he's focusing on the alcohol that may or may not be in the cup. "So you don't seem like the type of girl who'd be at one of these parties...is this your first time?" She brings her other hand up to her cup and clutches it with both hands, pulling it close against her chest. Why was he looking at it? Did he think it was weird? She's about to explain her reason for bringing it, but he asks another question before she can. She nods. "My boyfriend wanted me to come." She smiles to herself, thinking about the prospect of her shy boyfriend going to a party like this of his own accord. "A friend of his convinced HIM, actually." "Ohh." Boyfriend, eh? He's not entirely surprised, considering he'd seen a boy walking away from her earlier. Wonder if it's an open relationship. Regardless, he could probably pull her away from him for a while, just long enough. She doesn't seem very drunk yet, though. Gotta think of conversation to fill the time with. He'd ask more about her boyfriend, but it probably wouldn't be such a great idea to focus her mind on HIM right now. "You enjoying it so far?" "It's okay..." She sways from side to side, stimming. Her gaze is at the ground. "Kinda boring. I was hoping for a little more out of it." She brings the cup to her lips again. Stuart raises his eyebrows. "Like what?" his gaze drops to the drink, and the corners of his lip turn up. "Like getting drunk?" Jerith Walker She starts giggling and sputtering, covering her mouth with an arm, eyes lifted to him in surprise. "N-no!" He cocks an eyebrow doubtfully. She giggles a little longer than normal. "..M-maybe..." her cheeks are totally pink. "Mmhm." He thinks about what to say next. "Is that your first cup?" She shakes her head. "Second." Frowns down into it. "....I-I think." "How much alcohol did you pour in it?" "I don't know...my boyfriend did it for me." "Mind if I give it a taste?" "N-no, sorry." Gale pulls her cup up close to her chest again. Glances away awkwardly. "I-I'm kind of OCD about these things." she taps her cup--her own, personal cup--with a small chuckle, as if to show a point. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle had just entered the living room and was looking around for familiar faces when she receives a text. She pulls out her phone and reads it, smiles and types a message back. Sydney and Mitzi Enter Maya Rice Sydney crosses through the living room when she and Mitzi enter the house. The towel Nic had given her is draped over her shoulders, almost as soaked through as her clothes are. She continues to head toward the hallway, assuming that she'll find a bathroom somewhere along it. Mitzi's still following just behind Sydney, although she's starting to fall behind a bit, not quite able to keep up with Syd's fast pace. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle strolls in, pours her cup about halfway full with alcohol, then pours in something else to even out the taste. She knows she poured in too much alcohol and it would taste bad to her, and sure enough when she tries it, it's undesirable. "Ew." she throws it in the trash and heads over to a couch. People are already sitting there. She huffs and leans against a wall instead. Nova Enters Maya Rice Nova maneuvers through the crowds of people in the living room, standing up on her toes to look above their heads in order to spot Shanelle. When she finally notices her standing over against a wall, Nova gradually begins to push her way toward her, muttering a few apologies each time she accidentally bumps into someone. Finally free of the crowd, Nova emerges near Shanelle, looking at her tentatively, hesitating a short distance away. Jerith Walker Shanelle glances over. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to be with your /boyfriend/." Nic Enters Andrew Gaidry Nic peers into the room. Sees Shanelle. Resists the urge to sigh and/or roll his eyes. He had a feeling it was a bit too early to be anywhere near Shanelle. Backyard it is. He slips back into the hallway. Nic Exits Maya Rice "He's not --" Nova begins, exasperated, but she cuts herself off before she can get very far. With a loud sigh, she moves forward, leaning up against the wall next to Shanelle. "I want to be with you," she says, trying to shift the topic away from Nic. Ryan and Mason Enter Maya Rice Ryan makes his way throughout the living room, gradually gathering up guests, making mentions of something happening in the basement, suggesting that everyone starts to move downstairs. Andrew Gaidry Mason follows Ryan around, tries to get him to tell him what the Thing is as they go along. Maya Rice Good luck, Mason. Ryan is adamantly refusing to disclose any further information about the Thing, simply grinning in response to any questions. Andrew Gaidry Mason gives Ryan a pitiful pout. Jerith Walker Shanelle hesitates a second or two, then turns to face Nova with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just worried about you, okay?" She whines. Her gaze darts to Ryan as he approaches people, then returns to her friend. "Should we go?" Stuart glances back at Ryan. He'd been just finishing up with mixing Gale's drink for her. "...Wanna head down with me?" He offers. Gale takes her cup shyly. She does a quick sweep of the room with her eyes. "I--mm, he'll probably find..." She nods and smiles. "Sure!" Maya Rice Nova relaxes when Shanelle speaks, expression softening at her words. She wishes she had a way to reassure Shanelle, make sure she knew that she would be alright. She's lost in thought for a few moments, trying to think of what to say...however, when Shanelle draws attention to Ryan and his slowly gathering crowd of guests, Nova's able to take her mind off of the tensions of the night. While normally she'd try to hide from such a large crowd, she's /trying/ to be a bit adventurous tonight... "Why not," she says with a small smile, trying to sound casual. Maya Rice Ryan is very tempted to give in when he sees how cute Mason's pouting is, but he remains strong. After he's gathered a sizeable group up in the living room, he turns to Mason, quickly saying, "I'm going to go grab some people from the yard and kitchen. Wait here for me?" Andrew Gaidry "Yeah, sure." Mason nods, giving him a smile. He leans his shoulder against the wall and gives a little wave, settling in to wait. After Ryan vanishes Mason stares after him for a moment more before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing out a text and sending it. Jerith Walker Shanelle gives a satisfied little smile/bounce/quiet squeal, then heads out of the living room with Nova. When the thought of Nova rejoining Nicholas once they're down there crosses her mind, she reaches out for her hand with the intent to grab and squeeze it. Maya Rice Nova allows Shanelle to take a hold of her hand, smiling over at her as they begin to head toward the basement. Ryan, Mason, Nova, Shanelle, Stuart, Gale, & Others Exit Stuart and Gale Enter Jerith Walker Stuart walks through the living room with Gale by his side. Eugh, he's gonna have to deal with Sky later. He's a good friend and fun to have around for the most part, but...later. He'll handle it later. He slips his arm around Gale's stomach and pulls her close to him, heading for the front door. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and promptly ignores it. She stumbles a little but keeps walking. Juliette Enters Maya Rice When two people pass through the living room, Juliette glances up from her phone, tilting her head. Huh. She thought that nearly everyone was gathered downstairs. She watches them for a bit, honestly hoping that they're headed somewhere else. She doesn't want to have to sit in a room with a touchy feel-y couple nearby. Juli's eyebrows go up when she notices Gale stumbling, and she leans forward a bit. She knows that quite a bit of drinking has been going on at the party, but no one should be stumbling around like that at this point. Reluctantly standing, Juli makes her way over to Stuart and Gale. "Hey," she speaks up, trying to grab their attention. She focuses on Gale, moving around so that she can face her. "Are you feeling alright?" She glances toward Stuart, wondering if the stumbling is due to something other than alcohol. Jerith Walker Stuart glances down at her. "Yeah, she's just a little..." he isn't sure where he was going with this sentence or how to finish it. Gale, staring off into outer space somewhere to the side, doesn't notice she's being spoken to. Marlene Enters Andrew Gaidry Marlene's attention is drawn when she hears someone asking if someone is feeling alright. She turns to look at what's going on, brow furrowing as she examines the scene. She can't quite figure out exactly what's going on, but she keeps her attention on the three and listens. Maya Rice Juliette frowns, mostly keeping her focus on Gale. "She seems really out of it," she comments to Stuart. "Has she been drinking tonight?" Jerith Walker It clicks. "Hey, you're that nurse bitch, aren't you?" Gale realizes she's being spoken about now. "Wait, what?" she looks up at Juli. Andrew Gaidry Marlene tenses a bit at the name. She shifts her attention to the girl being spoken to. Juliette's words rang true- she did seem really out of it. Maya Rice Juliette's frown deepens. "Excuse me?" She squints, trying to focus a bit more on Stuart. Maybe he was drunk too? When Gale speaks up, Juli's gaze moves to her, softening a bit. "I asked if you were feeling alright...you seem a little..." she trails off, ending her sentence with a sympathetic smile. Jerith Walker "The replacement..." Stuart trails off when Juli begins speaking to Gale. "She's fine. We're just heading off now." he responds. Gale nods in agreement. "I'm fine." A split second after she says this, Shanelle's scream can be heard from the basement. Gale feels instantly sick, and she throws her arms around Stuart's chest, clinging to him on instinct. She stares wide-eyed in the direction the sound came from, looking absolutely terrified. Maya Rice Juliette's concern increases at Gale's reaction to the sudden scream. She'd been a bit startled herself, but this... Extending a hand, Juli speaks in a soft tone. "Here, why don't you come sit down for a bit, just to...calm down." She waits for a response from Gale. Andrew Gaidry Marlene spoke up. "You look a bit faint." She said gently, scooting a bit closer and turning her body to better involve herself in the conversation. "Sitting down would probably be good." Jerith Walker Stuart had wanted to comfort her his own way, but at the presence and suggestions of the two others, he knows he has to give in for now. "Yeah. Probably...truth or dare got out of hand or something. It's fine." The words are swimming. The faces are swimming. Who is she holding onto? Gale releases Stuart and backs up, stares up at him. The ground is unsteady. What is she supposed to do? She stares down at her drink. And collapses. The bit of alcohol that was left spills onto the carpet. Maya Rice Juliette's eyes widen when Gale collapses, and she quickly kneels down, gently pulling Gale over and up onto her lap. She tries to sit her up a bit, watching her face with concern. "Hey -- can you hear me?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene is on her feet in seconds and is kneeling beside Gale and Juliette almost immediately. She allows Juliette to take the lead on checking on the girl, but stays close, examining Gale with concern. Jerith Walker Stuart isn't able to catch her in time. He backs away, holding his hands up. "I fucking swear I did not touch her drink. I mean--not like ''that''." Gale is unresponsive. Shanelle Enters Shanelle storms through the living room and out the front door. She's definitely not crying, nope. Shanelle Exits Stuart watches her go, but doesn't do more than mutter something under his breath. Andrew Gaidry Marlene tears her gaze away from Gale to look at Stuart, frowning. "Nobody said that you did." She said, voice wary. She supposes it's natural to be worried about what others might assume in a situation like this, but perhaps your first reaction to a girl falling unconscious shouldn't be about yourself. And there's just something a bit concerning about that being the first thing to come to his mind. She moved in a bit closer, looking to Juliette with concern. "Should we call an ambulance...?" Maya Rice Juliette is basically ignoring Stuart, far too focused on Gale to care much about him or whatever it is he's saying. "...Not yet, just give me...a second..." Juliette mutters to Marlene, continuing to check Gale over. She shakes her gently in an attempt to get a response. "Go get water and a wet cloth -- do it quickly," Juliette orders to Marlene and Stuart. Jerith Walker "Got it." Stuart races off to the kitchen, where he'd seen cloths earlier. Stuart Exits Not a moment after Stuart disappears, Gale sits up suddenly. "WAIT, NO." And then seems to be very confused. She looks around. Everything's bright. She stares down at the floor, at the spilled beverage. Andrew Gaidry Marlene moves to follow Juli's directions but halts at Gale's words. She looks back to Juli, frozen in place, waiting for further instructions. Maya Rice Juli startles when Gale jolts upward, but she tries to remain calm. Making a gesture for Marlene to stay put, Juli prompts, "No?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene settles back into place, resting her hands in her lap and looking worriedly at Gale. Jerith Walker She gives a confused look at Juli before letting her head and gaze fall back down again to linger at the carpet beneath them. The only thing she can think to say is, "Where's Zaiya?" Maya Rice "Zaiya?" Juliette tilts her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know..." She gently touches Gale's shoulder. "How are you feeling right now? Are you dizzy? Too cold, hot...?" Jerith Walker "I-I'm fine...thank you." Her brows are furrowed. She stands, grabbing her cup as she does, and stumbles/sways violently. "I'm going to go look for him." Andrew Gaidry "Ah, here- I'll help you search. You just fainted and still seem a bit unsteady... at the very least allow us to help you get to him." Marlene quickly offered, standing as well and gently taking her arm for support. Maya Rice Juliette stands as well, moving to Gale's other side. She isn't quite ready to leave her alone just yet. "Who are you looking for?" She tries to recall the name Gale had said. "...Zaiya? Or the boy you were just with?" Jerith Walker She feels happy at the support. "Um....." she furrows her brow in concentration. It takes her a moment or two to process. "Zaiya." Stuart Enters Jerith Walker Stuart runs back, and sees Gale standing. "Um...did I miss something?" Andrew Gaidry "We're helping her find Zaiya." Marlene said, keeping her arm wrapped around Gale for support. Maya Rice Juliette feels vaguely protective of Gale when Stuart returns. "You don't happen to know who that is, do you?" She asks him. Jerith Walker "Not a clue." He feels his phone vibrate and is distracted for a couple seconds. He should probably get to that soon. Skylar seems like he might be pissed. "So, she's suddenly fine, then?" Gale glances over her shoulder when Stuart returns and gives a smile, but also feels vaguely sick. Andrew Gaidry Marlene furrowed her eyebrows, frowning. "She can barely stand, I wouldn't exactly call that fine." She didn't know Stuart very well, but she didn't feel particularly warmly towards him thus far. Maya Rice Juliette nods to Marlene's words. "At the very least she's drunk...she's going to need a bit of time to sober up." She still feels a vague sense of suspicion towards Stuart. Jerith Walker "Yeah...Did you find out why she. Went unconscious, or." Stuart reads the messages from Skylar and rolls his eyes, types out one of his own. Andrew Gaidry Marlene shook her head. "No, not yet." She returns her attention to Gale. ".... my name is Marlene. May I ask yours...?" She asked the girl gently. "Do you know where Zaiya might be?" Maya Rice "Probably because she had too much to drink," Juli mutters to Stuart, although she also shrugs. "We can't be sure..." she turns to watch Gale, listening for the answer to Marlene's questions. Jerith Walker Tears fill her eyes, but she blinks them down. "Um....my name's--" her eyes cloud. She goes quiet for several moments, as if she's forgotten. Stuart sighs. Gets another text from Skylar and sends another one back. "Gale." Andrew Gaidry "Gale.... its nice to meet you." Marlene says gently. "Can you tell us a bit about Zaiya...?" Jerith Walker She feels soo dizzy, her head is clouded. She struggles to answer. Did the person talking to her want traits? Appearance? Location possibilities? Relationship? "He's...my boyfriend." She starts toward the front door unsteadily. Andrew Gaidry Marlene helps her walk. "Oh! Do you remember where you last saw him...?" Maya Rice When Gale begins to walk, Juliette moves quickly to her side to support her in case she needs it. She gives a grateful glance over to the other girl helping out...she doesn't recognize her really, but from what she's seen, she seems like a good person. "And what does he look like?" Jerith Walker "B-black hair...white...taller than me." If she heard Marlene's question, she doesn't answer it. Just continues to the door. Andrew Gaidry Marlene helps her go the direction she wants to go. Hm. She looked to the other girl. "Do you know anyone like that?" Maya Rice "I...might?" Juliette's met quite a few people during her time working as the nurse's assistant, but the description Gale gave her is fairly vague. She continues to follow Gale, hoping that she'll lead them in the right direction. Jerith Walker "Later." Deciding he wants to be back down involved in whatever's going on in the basement, he waves a hand and turns to leave. "Where are you going?" Gale's tone is unintentionally sad and desperate. "Um...basement. You can come join me later, if--" he looks her up and down. "--you /can/." Gale nods. Feels sick. Stuart Exits Maya Rice Juliette seems relieved when Stuart finally leaves. One less issue to deal with. She keeps an eye out for Gale's boyfriend as she leads her forward, praying that they'll be able to find him. Andrew Gaidry Marlene frowns after Stuart. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't particularly feel keen on the idea of him being around this girl. Or anyone, perhaps, but who's to say. "Um, do you know where your boyfriend might be?" She asked Gale, continuing to help her along. Jerith Walker "Um..bathroom." she mutters, pushing open the front door. "He said he was going to the bathroom." Juliette, Gale, and Marlene Exit Marlene and Gale Enter Jerith Walker Gale walks in. She glances down at the spill she made on the carpet when her cup hit the floor, then down at the cup in her hands. She could...fill more later, she supposes. Andrew Gaidry Marlene keeps her arm close to Gale for her to steady herself with.Her eyes sweep the room looking for Juliette but she doesn't seem to be around. Hm. She looks back to Gale. "So, downstairs, right?" Jerith Walker She seems momentarily startled at being spoken to, then smiles and nods. Andrew Gaidry "Okay!" She smiles back and gives a gentle squeeze. "Oh, perhaps we should get you some water first...? Hydration might be important, especially if you've been drinking, and considering you passed out earlier..." Jerith Walker Gale nods. "Thank you." offers another tiny flicker of a smile. Andrew Gaidry Marlene helps Gale to the kitchen. Marlene and Gale Exit =